The Tymon
The Tymon are a technologically advanced human empire situated on the outskirts of the Eastern Fringe that survived the Age of Strife. The Great Crusade never reached their pocket of space and until establishing contact with the Imperium they believed that they were the sole remnants of humanity. It is ruled nominally by Domus Tiamat, the current High Domus, though the real power is Adrammelech the Undying. History Beginnings The people who would come to be known as the Tymon settled far out in the Eastern Fringe, the very edge of human civilization at the time of late M22. These small colonies were intended to be research facilities, with only modest populations, but with a larger amount of technology made available to them, including a fair sized library of STCs. When the warp storms erupted, starting off the Age of Strife, their system, like many others, were cut off from the rest of humanity. Rather than risk traveling through the perilous conditions, the colonists decided to wait the storms out. Founding By the time the Age of Strife ended, the people of these distant colonies had developed into a nation of their own, complete with an economy, military and government. Once the warp storms abated, they sent out expeditions to find out what had happened to the rest of humanity. To their shock, they found that where there had once been prosperous human worlds, nothing but ruins remained. Even backwater colonies had been utterly wiped out. These were grim findings; these worlds had also been at the edge of human dominance in the galaxy and if they had been destroyed, then it was all but assured that everything else was as well. Now convinced that they were the last of humanity left in the galaxy, the people declared themselves the Tymon, and vowed that they would not let humanity fade into nothingness. Building an Empire The Tymon now set about establishing a resurgent human empire in the galaxy. Unlike the Imperium's Great Crusade, this was a slow and meticulous process; as there was no evidence of any other human activity, the Tymon felt they could not afford to overextend themselves and thus be vulnerable to any number of outside forces. Each new world they colonized or conquered was carefully nurtured to become an integral part of the Tymon in order to minimize internal turmoil. By M29, the Tymon controlled an empire of almost fifty worlds. As they expanded, the Tymon encountered several alien races. At first, the Tymon attempted diplomacy with them, but the xenos thought that it would be more profitable to conquer what appeared to be a weak empire. This proved disastrous for the aliens, for although the Tymon were small in territory, their weapons technology more than made up for that. After several wars, the Tymon came to the conclusion that there was no such thing as a friendly alien race, and so any further contacts with a xenos species involved either conquest and enslavement, or outright extermination. Conflict with the Eldar Battle of Gula The Tymon's first contact with the Eldar was not a pleasant one and would start a chain of events that would lead the Tymon to declare all Eldar their sworn enemies. During M31, an Eldar Craftworld came across one of their Maiden Worlds, now named Gula, that the Tymon had occupied and used as a burial site for their honored dead. Enraged by what they felt was a defilement of what was rightfully theirs, the Eldar attacked without warning, massacring the world's caretakers and desecrating the resting places of the Tymon's dead. Outraged, the Tymon quickly marshaled their forces to take revenge on the Eldar, only to be soundly defeated. It was now that Adrammelech, the one who would come to be the power behind the Tymon, would show his merit. The Eldar remained on the world, continuing to destroy the Tymon's burial grounds. Once more, the Tymon returned to take revenge for the destruction of their burial grounds. The Eldar thought little of the second attack; they had beaten the Tymon before and they would do so again. This arrogance would cost them dearly. Based on what he had seen from the first battle against the Eldar, Adrammelech concluded that they preferred hit-and-run tactics, rarely engaging in a head-on fight. To counter this, he had ordered the creation of the Shadow Walkers, who would come to be the Tymon's hidden hand in future battles. It was his plan to distract the Eldar with an obvious force while the Shadow Walkers did the real damage. When the Tymon began their assault, the Eldar fought exactly as Adrammelech had predicted, striking hard and then retreating before they could suffer heavy losses. So focused were the Eldar on the main force, and blinded by their hubris, they were unprepared for the Shadow Walkers. Whenever they fled, the Shadow Walkers pursued them, picking them off with their own guerilla tactics. Eventually, the Eldar realized that they could not hold the world. Vowing to return with a greater Warhost, they retreated back to their Craftworld. What they did not know was that one of their number had been infected by a virus engineered by Domus Eresh to target anything that did not have human DNA with exceptional speed. No Eldar Warhost ever came back, so it is believed that the virus performed its task. Betrayal at Barag Centuries later, the Tymon recieved their first daemonic incursion. Up until this point, the Tymon had not been overly concerned with psykers and mostly let them be. Unfortunately, one very powerful psyker, who would have ranked as an Alpha-plus on Imperial charts, was possessed by the Daemon Naz'oth, who quickly opened a Warp portal on the planet Barag. The world was soon swarmed by countless daemons, each one intent on ravaging Barag in the most horrible manner. The Tymon forces found themselves fighting a foe that defied their comprehension. Their most powerful weapons, while able to slay the lesser creatures of the Warp, proved ineffective against Naz'oth. With contemptuous ease, he swept aside everything the Tymon sent against him. Adrammelech could see no way for victory to be achieved, save for the destruction of the entire planet. Then, unexpectedly, he recieved a transmission from the Eldar of Biel-Tan. Autarch Umaril offered to aid the Tymon in combating the incursion. Adrammelech was sceptical; the Eldar had never offered to aid them, and in fact skirmished with the Tymon regularly for reasons unknown. Nevertheless, Arammelech was desperate for aid, and the Eldar claimed knowledge in battling the forces of the Warp; without further thought, Adrammelech accepted the Autarch's offer. The Eldar Warhost landed and immediately began combating the daemonic forces, relieving the badly mauled Tymon forces. The hordes were gradually pushed back, and victory seemed within reach. Then, the Eldar suddenly turned against the Tymon, all but crippling their combat abilities. Enraged beyond words, Adrammelech sent a transmission to Umaril, demanding to know why he had betrayed them. With cold contempt, the Autarch declared that he had only aided the Tymon in order to recover a cache of Spirit Stones that had been lost millenia ago and had attacked the Tymon to ensure that they would not be able to stop them from retreating. Umaril and his forces then abandoned the Tymon, leaving them to combat the daemon hordes alone. No sooner had they left when Naz'oth renewed his assault with great enthusiasm. Left with no other choice, Adrammelech ordered the ships orbiting Barag to destroy it. The incursion was defeated, but at the cost of a world and millions of Tymon lives, both military and civilian. Immediately afterwards, Adrammelech declared that henceforth, all Eldar were the blood enemies of the Tymon. Wherever they were found, the Tymon would kill them and destroy all that they held dear. No mercy would be shown, and they would not cease their efforts until the Eldar were exterminated entirely. The Fall of Gilgamesh The blackest moment in Tymon history, one that the Tymon try to forget, is the day that Gilgamesh turned his back on his people in favor of the lure of Chaos. Second only to Adrammelech himself, Gilgamesh had been regarded as a hero and the pride of Domus Utu. Though he was placed on a lofty pedestal, Gilgamesh was never satisfied. Power was something he continued to crave, and not even the advanced technology of the Tymon provided him with enough. One day, during the conquest of another alien world, Gilgamesh came across a shrine. Within it was a beautiful medallion, perfect in every concievable way. Entranced, Gilgamesh claimed the medallion for himself. What he did not know was that the pretty bauble was a Chaos artifact, imbued with the essence of Slaanesh. No sooner had Gilgamesh taken the medallion when he began hearing whispers in his head; they spoke of ultimate power, and how he could achieve it. In secret, Gilgamesh began to acquire followers who would be fanatically loyal to him; among their number was a powerful psyker who had managed to escape the Tymon's notice, named Zamug. The psyker posessed many abilities, the most useful being his gift of foresight. Able to sift through the strands of time with uncanny accuracy, he served as a wondrous tool to avoid potential trouble while Gilgamesh prepared for his ascent. With great care, Gilgamesh began to corrupt his followers to the worship of Slaanesh; soon, where they had once been noble defenders of the Tymon, they became sadistic and perverse creatures, indulging in carnal pleasures and terrible acts of cruelty. Finally, Gilgamesh was ready to proclaim his dark allegiance. Gilgamesh traveled to Hurasam, a world that was renowned for its art. Zamug informed him that a Dark Eldar raiding force would strike there. Gilgamesh knew that Slaanesh coveted the souls of Eldar more than any other; it was his plan to sacrifice both the world's population and the Dark Eldar raiders to the Dark Prince. Unexpectedly, though, he recieved an additional boon for his offering; an Eldar Farseer from Alaitoc foresaw the rise of a terrible foe, one who served She Who Thirsts and would come to be amongst the Eldar's worst enemies. Without delay, the Craftworld marshalled a great Warhost to stop the vision from becoming reality. The Eldar made planetfall just as their dark kin began their assault. Anarchy reigned, both sides attacking each other indiscriminantly while the terrified population was caught in the middle. Gilgamesh stood atop a peak that overlooked the killing grounds. With a prayer to Slaanesh, he removed the medallion from his neck and held it in the air. A burst of Warp energy blasted from it and those upon the world, save for Gilgamesh and his followers, were struck down. Millions of humans and thousands of Eldar, both dark and light, had their souls ripped from their bodies and offered up to Slaanesh. Immensely pleased, the Dark Prince granted Gilgamesh the power he wanted and made him a Daemon Prince. Society The Tymon hold human life to be precious, having long been convinced that they were the last of humanity and as such endeavor to make sure that even the lowliest of humans are given a place within society. In order to advance through the stations of life, one must show merit. Even if you are from a Greater Domus, you are not automatically granted a station of your choosing; you have to earn it. A lazy individual will not advance far, and one who becomes ineffective will be demoted. The military is very strict about this, and showing favoritism based on anything but how competent one is will face a hard punishment. The Tymon's attitude towards psykers is similar to that of the Imperium's, viewing them as mutants and a danger to all around them. Every infant is screened at birth for traces of the psyker gene. If a child is born with the gene, they will try to permanently supress it; failing at that, the child will be euthanized. Even with these precautions, there are those who slip through, and it is the duty of all Tymon to report any psychic activity to the authorities. At the opposite end are those who are born as psychic nulls; where the Imperium looks upon them with equal, or even greater, dread as psykers, the Tymon look upon these individuals as being as pure as humanly possible, a safeguard against the malice of the Immaterium. A family that births a null is set for life and an incredible amount of time and effort has been dedicated to discovering what makes the pariah gene appear; much like the efforts of unlocking the secrets of Necron technology, no breakthroughs have been made. At the very bottom of Tymon society are the wardum, a caste composed of vat-grown creatures and alien slaves who perform menial and dangerous tasks. The Tymon hold alien life to be worthless compared to humans; those that are deemed useful are subjugated, the rest are exterminated. Occasionally, if someone commits a severe enough crime, they will be cast down to this level. This is seen as the most terrible form of disgrace, as that person is now considered to be no better than an alien in the Tymon's eyes. Foreign Relations Imperium of Man The Tymon maintain diplomatic relations with the Imperium and are labled as a 'protectorate' by the High Lords of Terra, though the title is mostly a formality to appease the hardline Imperial officials. The Tymon are far outside the Astronomican's range, and so it would be almost completely infeasable to try and establish complete control over them. The majority of their contact with the Imperium comes in the form of Rouge Traders and Mechanicus Explorator fleets, both of whom pay hand over fist for Tymon technology. Though technically an ally, the Tymon are wary of the Imperium, knowing full well that it might try to conquer them and so are not completely open with their Imperial brethren (they make sure to keep quiet about their reverse-engineered technology). Attitudes towards the Tymon within the Imperium vary throughout the factions that comprise it, but the general feeling is one of ambivalence. The Inquisition The Inquisition is perhaps the most watchful, especially the Ordo Xenos since the Tymon have aliens living amongst them. However, since they are slaves and viewed only as a resource to be used, this action is tolerated. The Tymon dislike the Inquisition, mostly due to the fact that it wields almost limitless power and its penchant for drastic methods. Adeptus Astartes Relations vary between Chapters, though the majority simply regard the Tymon with indifference, and vice versa. Some, such as the Space Wolves and Mentors, maintain strong ties of friendship with the Tymon; the Salamanders are perhaps the strongest allies of the Tymon, and the two have worked together several times. Others are greatly loathed and conflict has arisen. The Marines Malevolent are particularly resented. Ecclesiarchy Though far away, the Ecclesiarchy has made stringent efforts to convert the Tymon to the worship of the Emperor, with droves of missionaries traveling to the Tymon's domain. He is presented as the mightiest warrior to have ever lived, and a leader whose compassion and wisdom is boundless. Some Tymon have taken to worshiping the Emperor, referring to him as the One Above All, though most are sceptical about him; in spite of the best efforts of the missionaries, many Tymon feel that the Emperor, for someone of his wisdom, made more mistakes than he should have. Imperial Guard The Tymon have the utmost respect for the Imperial Guard, who fight against the worst horrors the galaxy has to offer with laughably primitive weapons and still manage to win. They are also appalled by the callous disregard for human life that is exhibited by its commanders, where millions can die and it will be considered a minor loss. In the mind of the Tymon, just because you can afford to throw away so many doesn't mean you should; the dead can no longer fight. The one element of the Imperial Guard that the Tymon do not hold in high regard are the Commissars, who they see as cowardly bullies that hide behind better men. Whenever the Tymon cooperate with the Imperial Guard it has been noted that, while morale rises within the ranks, so too does the death toll of Commissars. Adeptus Mechanicus The Mechanicus have always revered technology, and the dizzying heights of the Tymon's technological might leave them enamored. Indeed, the finest crafts that they could create are but pale shadows compared to the Tymon's. Though there are those within its ranks who have declared the Tymon to be techno-heretics of the highest magnitude, the majority believe that the Tymon are a living remnant of humanity's Golden Age. As such, the Mechanicus stubbornly opposes any ideas of conquest that might be entertained by other members of the Imperium; the Tymon would resist to the end, and all their knowledge would die with them. Eldar To say the Tymon hate the Eldar would be a grave understatement; there exist no words to describe the depths of the Tymon's utter loathing of them. All Tymon are brought up to despise the xenos with every fiber of their being and to relish each and every misfortune that is inflicted upon them. They make no distiction between Craftworld Eldar, Exodites, or Dark Eldar; an Eldar is an Eldar, who is only good when dead. When something bad happens, even minor problems, it is commonly blamed on the Eldar and their elaborate plots. Due to this hatred, much effort and resources have been devoted to finding better ways to combat them, resulting in the Tymon being highly skilled in fighting Eldar. The Eldar, in turn, like the Tymon even less than their Imperial cousins (more because the Tymon are far more competent and effective at fighting them, as well as being harder to manipulate). Tau Empire Contact with the Tau has been scarce, with only the occassional Water Caste envoy reaching the Tymon's area of space. The Tymon humor the diplomats, listening to their offers of peace and prosperity if they were to join with them, and then sending them away with promises to consider their words. In truth, the Tymon would never join with the Tau for they see what they really mean when they talk about "alliances;" the Tymon would never be seen as equals, only vassals and the very thought of submitting to alien rule is utterly intolerable. The only way there could be a union between the two empires would be if the Tymon conquered and enslaved the Tau. Orks Much like the Tau, the Tymon have had little interaction with the Orks. Most of their contact with the greenskins comes in the form of Freebooterz and the occasional rouge warband. Commonly, the Orks are viewed as little more than a nuisance and there has only been one instance when they faced a full-blown Waaaagh! which, although defeated, wreaked incredible amounts of devastation. Fortunately, Domus Eresh has concocted a viral strain that targets only orkoid creatures, including their spoors; thus, even if another Waaaagh! was to be encountered, it would only be a fleeting issue. The Domum The Tymon are divided into houses (called a domus. pl. domum). The Greater Domum are the most powerful of all and excercise immense authority over their own realms, as well as the lesser domum, though all are subservient to the High Domus. For a domus to hold the title of High Domus, it must be considered a Greater Domus and then be voted into the position. Every domus is led by a Lugal (citizen-king/queen), who wields absolute authority within his domus. Each domus has their own private security force that are used to keep peace and enforce their laws, as well as hold off an attack until the military can respond. Unlike the military, which is greatly respected and admired, members of the domum's personal forces are regarded with distrust since their alleigiance is only to the domus they serve rather than the entirety of the Tymon. These forces are made up of those who did not make it into the military or did not want to enlist, vat-grown bio-soldiers and even veteran warriors who decided to retire from active duty. They undergo augmentations and gene-therapy to improve their capabilities, but their enhancements, along with their weapons, are inferior compared to members of the armed forces. Nevertheless, the forces of the domum are quite capable of handling most threats. Greater Domum Domus Tiamat The current High Domus of the Tymon, Tiamat has reigned for roughly 1,500 years. It is ruled by Lugal Amar-Sin, and he is perhaps the most powerful man outside the military; with both Adrammelech's support and strong ties to the Caresser Cults, Amar-Sin enjoys a very solid seat of authority. Domus Tiamat wrested the title of High Domus from Domus Utu, which had fallen into disfavor. Both domum bear deep grudges for each other, and the only reason the two have not tried to destroy one another is because Adrammelech forbid them to. Tiamat specializes in genetics and the creation of biological augmentations, and is the foremost exporter of alien slaves. Domus Utu Once the High Domus of the Tymon, Utu is now a shadow of its former self. Since the betrayal of Gilgamesh, who had originated from Utu, the domus has been blamed for the destruction he caused. Later, their Lugal was accused of collaborating with the Eldar and, with evidence provided by Tiamat, found guilty. Utu now is marked as a disgrace to the Tymon. Its ruler is Lugal Ilku, who has worked feverishly to erase the shame brought upon his domus. Utu's field encompases the production of arms and armor. Domus Eresh More commonly known as the Scented House, Eresh creates virulent diseases and other weapons of chemical and biological warfare. Unlike other domum, Eresh's Lugals are generally women, as are the warriors that come from Eresh; the current Lugal is Anatu. Domus Melammu A recent arrival amongst the Greater Domum, Melammu is at the forefront of gene-splicing and the breeding of bio-creatures to serve the Tymon. Lesser Domum Domus Isatum The most powerful of the Lesser Domum, it is rumored that Isatum will soon become a Greater Domus. It is famous for its art and the forging of master-crafted vorpal weapons. Domus Sinnu Sinnu exports slaves from the Lurien xenos race; they are in high demand for their strength and endurance, a single one commanding a steep price. Beliefs The Tymon do not worship any gods, but instead revere their heroes and believe that they watch over them in death. These are generally warriors who performed incredible feats in battle, but can also include civilians who demonstrated exemplary service to the Tymon. One such example would be Lugal Dumuzi of Domus Melammu who managed to elevate his domus to the ranks of the Greater Domum. The Warp is considered to be a place of ultimate evil and that they should have nothing to do with it. The Tymon hold a powerful fear of the Eye of Terror, which they call Nekelmu (Evil Eye), and try to bury their dead facing away from it in order to preserve their souls. The Caresser Cults follow the teachings of Anzillu that pain is the one constant in the universe and one must embrace it in order to conquer it. Followers practice ritualized self-mutilation and the arts of inflicting pain (it should be noted that they consider being labled as torturers a grave insult and as such no one dares say the word in front of them). They are feared and respected in equal measure. Technology The Tymon are highly advanced, greatly surpassing the Imperium in all but a few areas, though they are still woefully inferior compared to races such as the Eldar and Necrons. Unlike other elements of human civilization, when the Age of Strife began, the Tymon managed to retain the level of technology mankind had at its zenith, which they continued to refine and advance for millennia after. Many Imperial scholars believe that, had the Tymon been more aggressive in their expansions, they would have come to eclipse the Imperium in power. The military, being the dominant power, is given priority over the civilians. That being said, even the lowest born Tymon benefits in some way from their scientific knowledge. Biomechanical Technology The most notable example of their technology is their use of biomechanics, a fusion of organic and metallic components. This technology is utilized in virtually every field, from space travel to civilian life. Biomechanical crafts are grown rather than built, much like Eldar Wraithbone, and require little in the way of resources to be produced, allowing the Tymon to manufacture needed items at a fraction of the cost. Contstructs composed of this material are invariably smooth in form and move as if they were alive. FTL Drive The Tymon do not use the Warp to travel through space as many other factions do. Instead, they make use of a drive that folds the space around them. Using this drive, the Tymon's ships do not actually go faster than the speed of light, but rather cause the space in front to contract and to expand behind it. While a bit slower than Warp travel, it is far safer and more reliable. This drive, however, is reserved solely for the military. Civilian spacecrafts are restricted to drives that will only serve to traverse small distances, mostly between planets in a system. Reverse Engineered Tech. Unlike the Imperium, the Tymon have no qualms about using alien technology to further their goals. Upon finding a race with technology that they deem to be worth having, they exterminate the population and work on figuring out how the technology works. The Tymon have gained several technologies this way and have recently been working on unlocking the secrets of Necron technology, specifically their gauss weapons and the living metal that composes them. To date, the Tymon have had no success in replicating the technology, though through imitation, they created their particle weapons. Knowing full well the Imperium's stance on xenos technology, the Tymon are careful to keep their more closed-minded cousins in the dark about their efforts to understand alien tech. Military Though the High Domus may claim to be the head of Tymon society, it is the military that holds the real power. Even the High Domus is answerable to its leaders and in fact it must have the support of the military in order to achieve its rank. Unlike a Domus's personal forces, the military is regarded as being the protectors of all Tymon, and are greatly respected and admired. In turn, the military strives to live up to such lofty ideals, and interacts regularly with the populace. Being foremost of all, much of their technology is devoted to improving and arming their forces. The Tymon abide by the idea of "quality over quantity;" as they have a far smaller population base to draw upon than the Imperium, they must instead rely on superior soliders rather than sheer numbers. It is a meritocratic system and promotion is based on how capable one is. The creation of a Tymon warrior is similar to that of a Space Marine. Both undergo extensive genetic modification and rigorous training in order to prepare them for the terrors that the galaxy has in store for them. The difference between the two is that the Tymon's modifications are not limited to men and women are quite capable of undergoing the process themselves. In addition, these enhancements have a much lower chance of rejection. In terms of combat ability, the average Tymon warrior is comparable to a Space Marine. Though not as physically powerful, their armor compensates the lack of strength. Augmentations Mandatory Implants Redundant Heart-''' Acts to increase blood flow and provides a backup in case the initial heart fails. '''Redundant Lungs- An extra pair of lungs, they allow the Tymon warrior to function in atmospheres that have low oxygen content or are incredibly toxic. The lungs also increase the endurance of the warrior, increasing his or her oxygen intake. Rapasu- Implanted at the base of the spine, this organ combines the functions of a Space Marine's Ossmodula and Biscopea, serving to stimulate growth of both the skeletal and muscular systems and to strengthen both. Once implanted, the warrior will continue to grow until he or she reaches roughly eight feet in height, though in some cases they can grow to be up to ten feet. This organ has to be monitored carefully, as it can easily cause a warrior's joints to grow at painful angles, or cause the muscles to grind the body up. Vascular Symbiote- A bio-engineered organism implanted within the chest cavity, the symbiote enriches the blood, making it more efficient at carrying oxygen and protects its host from disease. Should its host become injured, it will also secrete special cells to staunch blood-flow and prevent infection, acting in tandem with the warrior's armor. Sittu Node- Implanted at the back of the cerebrum, this organ allows a Tymon warrior to go for weeks without sleep. Akalu Gland- Implanted into the stomach wall, this allows the Tymon to eat and digest virtually anything and will also neutralize toxic matter. As an added bonus, the stomach acids are rendered incredibly corrosive and some crafty warriors can induce a gag reflex to vomit on an opponent, allowing the virulent acids to dissolve the unfortunate enemy. Asar- The counterpart to the Occulobe, this enhances eyesight, allows the warrior to see into different spectrums of light, and can function almost in total darkness. Electroreceptors- Bundles of nerves implanted within the neck and shoulders. They serve to sense the natural electric fields of creatures, giving the warrior a sixth-sense. It is highly effictive in aquatic environments. Electro-organs- These electricity-generating organs are implanted along the length of the spine and serve as the power source for the armor. Optional Implants Nematocysts- '''A second skin rife with thousands of bulb-shaped dermal organs that fire off poisoned barbs with the force of a stubber round on contact with another creature. The venom in the barbs is highly lethal, some able to cause death within the span of two-thousandths of a second. This implant is greatly favored within the Caresser Cults. '''Offensive Electro-organs- An upgraded version of the normal form, these organs are capable of storing enough electricity to fry an Ork Nob. They can also be used to temporarily incapacitate an opponent if they are wanted alive. Dragon's Breath- Two glands implanted at the back of the mouth that release chemicals that ignite upon coming into contact with each other. The liquid clings to the target and it is difficult to extinguish. Regenerator Symbiote- This implant grants its user regenerative abilities beyond a normal warrior. The symbiote is capable of healing severe wounds and even regrowing whole limbs in a short time. This implant is very difficult and costly to make, so it is reserved only for the upper echelons of the military. Burning Blood- This implant works in tandem with the Vascular Symbiote to make the blood of the warrior highly acidic. Wounds inflicted upon them will likely result in an opponent being severely burned by the corrosive blood. This implant is generally taken by those who prefer close-quarters combat, such as those of the Caresser Cults. This implant, however, is quite dangerous; if the blood chemistry is not kept in check, the users could find themselves being dissolved alive by their own blood. As its presence will interfere with life-saving surgeries, it is often paired with the Regenerator organ to compensate. Subjugator Symbiote- A vat-grown biomechanical organism, the Subjugator is implanted in the chest cavity and produces mind-controlling parasites. Normally, the parasites are used to control the Tymon's slaves, but the Shadow Walkers have a tendancy to use these parasites to infect an enemy combatant and then force him to sabotage their own forces. The parasites are injected into a host via two tentacles that are implanted in the arms and attached to the symbiote. The tentacles themselves are quite strong and durable, capable of cracking bones. After entering a host, the parasite quickly attaches itself to the spinal cord, usually between the lungs, and then takes control of the host's body. These parasites can also infect non-sentient lifeforms, so long as they have a fully developed nervous system. Tymon Armor Etlu Armor The standard issue armor for Tymon warriors, this is a biomechanical suit that directly interfaces with the user's nervous system. It enhances strength tenfold and works to keep the warrior alive if gravely injured for a short while until proper treatment can be given. Much like the Power Armor of Space Marines, the Etlu Armor makes use of various sensors and auxiliary systems. It is also lightweight and allows for greater maneuverability. Though slightly less durable than the ceramite armor of the Space Marines, it is still capable of weathering incredible amounts of punishment and can even repair itself. Each suit of armor is specifically modeled for one particular individual, and will not work with another. Sepsu Armor Sacrificing speed for durability, the Sepsu Armor renders its user a nigh-unstoppable force of destruction. Composed of synthetic musculature and interlocking biomechanical alloys, this armor can shrug off even the most devastating of attacks and, in the event of damage, the armor makes use of auto-repair features. More advanced patterns also incorparate shield generators, granting the wearer even greater protection. It is most suited for using heavy weapons or for close quarters combat. Sharur Armor This armor is made for espionage and hit-and-run tactics. Capable of refracting light around the individual, the suit renders its user virtually invisible. This armor is worn by veterans of the Tymon, normally Shadow Walkers, as it offers less protection against attacks. Ilat Armor One of the most advanced examples of Tymon armor, this is not so much a suit of armor, but a combat walker. This is reserved for the Sarrum, who by virtue of being the best of the military are afforded the finest armor and armaments possible. This armor functions similarly to the Dreadnoughts of the Space Marines, with the warrior being interred in a heavily fortified pouch with specialized nerual links allowing him or her to interact with the outside world. Mul Armor The pinnacle of Tymon armor, this is reserved for the Empty Ones; not even a Sarrum is afforded such treatment. Being very rare and viewed as the embodiments of physical purity, these psychic nulls made as hard to kill as possible. This armor works to not only protect its user from harm, but to also enhance their nullifying aura. Each suit is equipped with a special cannon mounted in the chest area that fires off a concentrated burst of anti-psychic energy. Wargear Equally advanced, the Tymon's weapons are incredibly powerful. Compared to the Tymon, the Imperium may as well be fighting with stone axes, and any Imperial General, or any other high-up official for that matter, would gladly pay an exorbitant amount for even the crudest of weapons.? Standard Weapons Speargun The standard issue weapon of the Tymon army and the domus security forces, this biomechanical gun fires razor-sharp flanged metallic spikes at a target at hypervelocities, capable of easily piercing a Space Marine's power armor. These spikes are often coated with virulent toxins or powerful anti-coagulants to ensure the target bleeds out; for heavier targets, there exists explosive spikes that blow up after penetrating deep enough. The spikes can be fired at semi or full-automatic. The Speargun does not have a cartridge, but instead "grows" its spikes, essentialy providing an unlimited amount of ammunition. Unfortunately, the energy required to fling the spikes at such high velocites produces a large amount of heat, and so the Speargun, as well as its counterparts, requires a specialized thermal clip to absorb the thermal output. The normal capacity of each thermal clip is fifty spikes, after which it must be ejected and replaced in order to prevent overheating. Fortunately, these clips are small and easily stored, allowing warriors to carry dozens of them at any given time. Spear Rifle A longer range version of the speargun, this weapon is almost completely silent and is used to take out foes from a great distance. The force behind each shot is over twenty times greater than the speargun. Spear Pistol A close quarters weapon, it works the same as its bigger counterparts, only with a shorter range. Plasma Gun The Tymon's version of the plasma gun combines the best of both the Imperial and Tau versions; it is reliable and does not put the user at risk of overheating without sacrificing power. The one drawback is that it is incapable of rapid fire, but the Tymon hardly regard that as a major issue. Tempest Gun This gun fires off a searing, lightning-like bolt of protonic energy at a target. The bolt disrupts the atomic structure of the target, causing it to rapidly deteriorate, making it capable of reducing all but the toughest of opponents to slag. Grenades The grenades the Tymon use come in all forms; normally, a Tymon warrior will be armed with either frag, plasma or EMP grenades, but there also exist more powerful kinds, such as the Gravity Well Grenade, which is essentially a tiny black hole held in the palm of one's hand and the Anti-Matter Grenade. A domus's forces normally make use of grenades that focus on crowd control, such as flashbang, smoke and gas types, though at times they are authorized to use the more lethal versions. Heavy Weapons Dissever Cannon A scaled-up version of the Speargun, the Dissever Cannon fires larger spikes at a rate of 12,000 rounds a minute. It incorporates a far more efficient thermal clip, which is capable of absorbing fifty times the heat of a standard clip. This weapon can be wielded by an individual warrior, or be mounted on vehicles or turrets. Anyone caught in its path will be reduced to little more than bloody chunks. Excoriator Rifle One of the deadliest weapons a Tymon warrior can be armed with, this weapon fires ionized particles at a target, capable of taking down infantry and even light vehicles. Plasma Cannon The larger counterpart of the Plasma Gun, this weapon fires a more powerful plasma bolt, capable of destroying even heavily armored targets. It is either wield by heavy-weapons teams, or mounted on vehicles such as the Zephyr Fighter. Solar Lance A dedicated anti-vehicle weapon, this weapon has along barrel and is able to project a melta blast a considerable distance. Concussion Blaster A truly powerful weapon, the Concussion Blaster fires off a blast of concentrated gravity. Though effective against infantry, this weapon is more suited in the anti-vehicle role, capable of delivering enough force to punch through layers of armor with a single blast. The gun produces a tremendous amount of recoil, and so can only be wielded by warrios who are clad in Sepsu Armor, though it can also be mounted on vehicles or used as a stationary emplacement. Cerebral Shredder One of the more gruesome weapons the Tymon wield, this gun shoots a cluster of projectiles that home in on the brain waves of potential targets. Upon being fired, the projectiles detect a target and fly towards its head. Once it makes contact, it burrows into the head of the unfortunate victim and then explodes, killing both the target and anyone in the immediate area. Desiccator Another less-than savory weapon employed by the Tymon, the Desiccator is similar in function to a shotgun; it fires a cartridge that bursts in a wide arc. Each cartridge contains numerous biomechanical parasites that, upon coming into contact with a target, burrow through armor and into flesh. They then drain the target of all bodily fluids, from blood to bile, leaving it a withered husk. It has short range and is more suited for close combat. The parasites are also used in mines and grenades. Close-Quarters Weapons Vorpal Weapons Much like power weapons, vorpal weapons emit a field of energy that allows them to disrupt molecular bonds. The difference between the two is that vorpal weapons also induce a tremendous amount of trauma by causing a chain reaction at the cellular level; often, the victim dies of shock instead of the wound itself. Vorpal weapons come in all forms, including swords, axes, claws, polearms and even scythes. Gravity Weapons Considerably more powerful than vorpal weapons, these weapons generally take the form of blunt instruments, such as hammers or mauls. A field generator is placed at the head which, upon impact, will unleash a gravitational pulse that can shatter virtually anything it hits. A normal sized weapon is capable of crushing power armor with ease; a scaled-up one in the hands of a Sarrum can pulp an entire squad of Orks or smash a Chimera with one swing. Unlike vorpal weapons, these are not standard issue and are used only by high-ranking leaders. Caresser Weapons Unlike vorpal weapons, which are made to kill quickly and efficiently, the weapons utilized by the Caresser Cults are made to inflict severe pain upon an opponent. One such example is the Splinter Spear, a biomechanical spear that, upon being stabbed into an enemy, will sprout multiple barbs from its head which will then detatch from the spear. Other weapons can secrete neurotoxins that act on pain receptors or deadly acids that melt flesh from bone. Vehicle Weapons Plasma Projector Rather than shooting a bolt of plasma, this weapon unleashes a massive stream of super-heated plasma at a target. While devastating, it lacks range and so is used by vehicles that focus on getting up-close during combat. Maelstrom Cannon A scaled-up version of the Tempest Gun, this weapon fires off not a single energy bolt, but several, each one arcing off from one enemy to the next. It is quite capable of wiping out entire squads with a single blast and will even melt through vehicle armor. Singularity Cannon There are few weapons in the Tymon's armoury that can match the power of the Singularity Cannon, save for those on starships and Titans. This weapon fires off a miniature black hole that swallows up anything within a fifty-foot radius and crushes it into a ball the size of a man's fist. Though its power is immense, it is not without drawbacks; the cannon must be recharged after every shot, which takes up to a minute or longer, giving enemies time to strike before the cannon can fire again. It is typically mounted on heavy vehicles that serve as long-range support, or on units such as a Sarrum or Gigas, which are capable of withstanding punishment. Charged Particle Cannon A massive version of the Excoriator Rifle, the Charged Particle Cannon fires off accelerated particles that tear apart a target at the atomic level. It is the single most powerful vehicle weapon the Tymon wield, surpassed only by Titan and starship weapons. Much like the Singularity Cannon, this weapon requires a tremendous amount of energy to fire, and has to be recharged after every shot. Tymon Forces Commanders Sarrum The highest rank of the Tymon's military hierarchy, these beings are battle embodied. Human physiology can only be enchanced so far; when genetic engineering has reached its limit, biomechanical enhancements are used instead to empower these mighty warriors. They have been so heavily augmented or so badly injured that they can no longer remove their armor and so wear it as a permanent reminder of their status and service to the Tymon. Much like the Chapter Masters of the Space Marines, each one has centuries, if not millennia, of combat experience that stretches back to being a simple warrior. Few can stand before a Sarrum and live to tell the tale. Master of Tribulation Where a Sarrum is held as the embodiement of courage, a Master of Tribulation is the embodiement of fear. With centuries of knowledge in the art of inflicting pain, this being ensures that whoever has the misfortune to stand against him or her will know what it means to truly suffer. He or she bears terrible mutilations, all self-inflicted, and are so used to living in constant pain that injuries suffered in battle barely even register. Some have even gone to the extreme and undergone surgeries so that they may in fact derive pleasure from feeling pain. Even the bravest of warriors keep their distance from a Master of Tribulation and make sure that they do nothing to offend them. Troops Cohorts The Cohorts are the backbone of the Tymon army and fulfill a wide variety of combat roles. After years of genetic enhancement, a Tymon joins a Cohort Division and is placed under the tutelage of a veteran warrior where his or her training will truly begin. Over the years, the young warrior will learn how to use different weapons, how to stay alive in hostile terrain and how to kill anything that stands in his way. Advancement is based on the aptitude one shows, not just in a single aspect of war, but in multiple ones. Cenobites For the Caresser Cults, war is just another theater for them to practice their trade. They revel in close combat, dancing around their enemies and gifting to them painful deaths. Their cries of agony are sweet music to their ears, for they have given yet another the gift of pain. They normally do not wear much armor, for to do so would deny them the chance to feel pain themselves. Though they are lacking in protection, they make up for it in speed. It is said that it is easier to shoot a fly on the wing than a moving Cenobite. Bio-Soldiers Since the Tymon have such a small population, the military compensates by breeding special creatures to increase the numbers the Tymon can field in battle. They have short lifespans, the most being twenty years, and are specifically bred to battle in almost any environment. Though there are a variety of strains, most can be divided into certain categories. They posess a rudimentary intelligence and are capable of following simple orders. A Tymon warrior called a Taskmaster oversees and directs them to where they are needed. Jackal- The cannon fodder of the Tymon forces, Jackals are mass produced in the hundreds of thousands and in short order. They are not very durable, but they are still capable of inflicting a fair amount of damage. They stand about as tall as a man and are engineered to be twice as strong and fast as one. Jackals are typically armed with guns called Spikers which fire super-heated metallic spikes; though crude compared to the speargun, Spikers can still cut down even heavily armored targets. Jackals have three pairs of eyes on either side of their heads, giving them an almost 360 degree vision range. Though not really built for it, if a Jackal must engage in close combat, it can use its talons to maul an opponent and its jaws can exert enough force to bite through flesh and bone. Lurker- As the name would suggest, Lurkers are engineered for stealth and ambush. They are able to change their skin color to match the surrounding environment and can remain almost perfectly motionless. A hapless foe often never sees a Lurker until it's too late. They are far faster than Jackals, reaching speeds of up to 85 mph in a dead sprint, and are very agile. Unlike Jackals, Lurkers cannot wield weapons; they use vicious claws and venom-laced fangs to kill their targets. Shadow Walkers make extensive use of these creatures and delight in watching these beasts tear through enemies like rags and vanishing before they have time to react. Mangler- A purely close-quarters oriented strain, Manglers are equipped with multiple razor-sharp claws on its fingers which are capable of cutting through most armors almost effortlessly. They stand between eight to ten feet tall, and are a good deal stronger than either Jackals or Lurkers, though it suffers in speed. Due to its role as a melee strain, Manglers are engineered to have a high metabolism, enabling them to heal most wounds in a short amount of time. This causes them to have the shortest lifespan of any bio-soldier, a decade at most. Carnal- Large and very strong, Carnals are far more resilient than Jackals and Lurkers, though at the cost of being slow and much easier to target. A Carnal will stand anywhere from twelve to sixteen feet in height, and boast strength enough to crack open Terminator armor with ease. Generally, they come in two forms, either with ranged weapons surgically attached to their limbs, or have slabs of armor grafted to their skin so that they can wade amongst enemy troops and crush them with its brutish strength. Since it is noticeably a large bio-soldier, a Carnal takes longer to breed than its smaller cousins. Elites Shadow Walkers Masters of infiltration and guerilla tactics, the Shadow Walkers are the unseen hand of the Tymon forces. While the enemy is busy fighting the obvious foe, the Shadow Walkers operate behind them, sabotaging their equipment, assassinating commanders, and slowly chipping away at their numbers. Shadow Walkers were originally created in order to combat Eldar more effectively and as such are perhaps the best out of all other Tymon forces at fighting them. They are composed of warriors who have chosen to follow the path of those that lurk in the darkness, as opposed to those who face their opponents head on. Each one has centuries of experience in the art of stealth and it is said that you will only see a Shadow Walker if he wants you to see him. As part of their training, each hopeful initiate is taught numerous martial arts, sharpening both armed and unarmed combat skills. A veteran Shadow Walker, even unarmed, is capable of dealing with almost any foe. They wear the Sharur Armor and are armed with a Spear Rifle and a special dagger called "Midnight's Kiss," which is given to them upon being inducted into the ranks. Shadow Walkers have a high degree of autonomy and serve as special operations forces. Iazu The closest translation in Gothic is "Physician," the Iazu serve as battlefield medics. Even the strongest of warriors can only take so much, and the Iazu step in to keep them alive. Each one has extensive medical knowledge, from surgeries to transplants and, coupled with the advanced medical technology made available to them, there is very little that an Iazu cannot fix. Due to this, they are prime targets for enemy fire, and so an Iazu is always well armored and armed. On a side note, the Iazu are almost always followers of the Caresser Cults, and so their familiarity with inflicting pain allows an Iazu to perform interrogations upon captured enemies. Though they may lack the skill that true disciples possess, their medical expertise ensures that the subject will not die until they have what they want. Regenerators Those Tymon who prove themselves to be warriors without peer are granted the chance to be implanted the the Regenerator Symbiote. Few are afforded this gift, for the organ involves a great deal of effort to create. Combined with the Vascular Symbiote, a warrior that is implanted with the Regenerator Symbiote can heal from even the gravest of injuries. Limbs, flesh and even internal organs can be regrown in a short time, making Regenerators very difficult to kill. They are normally encased in Sepsu Armor, further increasing their survivability. Fast Attack Zephyr Fighter A multi-purpose craft, the Zephyr Fighter is the principle aircraft of the Tymon, able to function in both space and in a planet's atmosphere. It is typically armed with two Plasma Cannons and a Dissever Cannon, coupled with wing-mounted missles. The pilot is a vat-grown human that has been specifically modified to fly the Zephyr by directly linking its brain to the fighter. This allows for instantaneous manouvers that would take longer to perform manually. It is fast, but lacks the capacity to take hard punishments and so is relegated to making quick strikes or dogfights. Im-Kappu Jetbike A single-person anti-gravity vehicle, the Im-Kappu (lit. wind-wing) is a sleek and surprisingly robust craft, capable of high speeds and incredible maneuverability. Like most other examples of Tymon technology, the jetbike links with a warrior's suit and thereby the nervous system, allowing for a degree of control that otherwise would have been impossible. Standard armaments are twin Plasma Cannons modified to fire continuously, though there also exist variations that incorporate modified Tempest Guns. They are a common sight amongst the Tymon's forces, serving to strike fast and hard and then flee before the enemy has a chance to counter.